everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariadne Tarantola
Ariadne Tarantola is the daughter of the spider from Little Miss Muffet. She’s a Royal, feeling a deep sense of responsibility to portray her tale, even if it means scaring an innocent Miss Muffet. While she agrees with the Rebel side, she will go through with her destiny. Character Personality Sweet as sugar, Ari just wants to make friends and wrap everyone up in homemade cowls and scarves. She’s always seen with a smile on her face and all four eyes lit up with happiness, until someone starts freaking out about the spider in the Castleteria – usually meaning her. She’s a gentle soul, who only ever wants the best for people. She likes to crochet, and gives winter items to homeless people and secretly leaves them for students who can’t afford them. Much like Ginger, everyone assumes that Ariadne just wants to be mean to them and won’t accept her gifts unless it’s done in secret. Ariadne is a fidgeter, fingers always twitching when she’s not crocheting or working on some code for her blog. She runs an anonymous advice blog, where she gives crochet tips and coding advice, as well as advice for how to talk to people. Unfortunately, she very rarely takes her own advice and has yet to have a complete conversation with someone who isn’t on the internet. She doesn’t enjoy hurting people, despite what many may think about spiders. In fact, she’s a valiant defender of arachnids and explainer of arachnid reasoning in the wild world. Despite the fact that she’s humanoid in appearance, she still very much reacts like a spider would to things that frighten her – which is.. kind of everything. Ari has a mild anxiety disorder, and it doesn’t take much to accidentally set her off into an anxiety attack. This is why she keeps crochet hooks in her hair and yarn in her bag, so that she can calm herself down if need be. Crocheting keeps her calm and allows her to collect her thoughts. Appearance The most notable aspect of Ariadne is her six arms and four eyes, and her constant crochet hooks tucked into her dark brown hair that’s always kept in a bun. Her eyes are a deep brown, only a couple shades darker than her skin. She has a Lolita-esque style, all of which has spider-y motifs. She wears spider earrings and a spider web shawl atop her clothes. She goes for pinks and purples, and loves to experiment with clothing. Her canines drop down lower than the average human’s, as spiders have fangs, and she is, in fact, venomous when frightened. Her venom is not very potent in her human form, and usually leads to a mild tingling and some slight swelling. Honestly, though, it only comes out when she’s scared out of her wits. When her hair is not in its bun, she has locs that fall to just below her shoulders. Her crochet hooks, in such a circumstance, are tucked behind her ears. She doesn’t often take her hair out of its bun, except when she’s sleeping. Fairy Tale: Little Miss Muffet Little Miss Muffet Sat on her tuffet, Eating her curds and whey. Along came a spider, who sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away How Ariadne Ties Into It: '''She was mostly randomly selected out of her tons of siblings (spiders have a lot of kids, man), when they received a letter informing Ari of her acceptance into Ever After High. With all the grace a spider could muster, she neatly wrapped her things up in a web bundle and went away from home to learn how to scare people. '''Relationships Family Mrs. Tarantola has explained her side of the story to her children, who all have heard the story multiple times. Ari wants a chance to explain it as well to the people of Ever After, as no one treats spiders with respect and just assumes they all want to scare and bite people. That said, she had her mother aren’t particularly close, since she has a ton of siblings that her mother also takes care of. Mr. Tarantola was eaten by his wife soon after she fell pregnant. Pregnancy cravings, man. Siblings, Ari has a lot. She’s not very close with many of them. Penelope Tarantola - Ariadne's sister; the two aren't very close but they stick up for each other when it needs to happen. Sisters before literally everyone else. Friends Cop - the two bonded over their crafts, and the fact that Cop isn't scared of Ari in the slightest. It's very nice to have a friend. Icarus "Iccy" - the irony of a bird being friends with a spider is not lost on the young arachnid, but he's been nothing but kind to her, and she loves to crochet him scarves. Just so he keeps warm. Pet The humanoid spider girl has a pet tarantula named Arachne. Romance No one has actually caught Ariadne's eyes, and she's not sure if romance will ever be in the cards for her. Gallery Ariadne.png MY_LOVE.JPG Trivia * Ariadne can crochet up to three projects at a time, but every now and then her yarn gets tangled and she ends up with one big unintentional project. * Anatomy wise, only her bottom two eyes can cry; her top two scrunch up like she's crying, but no tears will come out. * She does not have the ability to make web when in her human form, but her spider Arachne makes plenty, so it doesn't matter. * Her spider form is a brown recluse - in her spider form, her venom is still not particularly deadly to humans; in fact, most brown recluse cases rarely end in death on a human's part. * However, her venom is much more potent in her spider form and can eat flesh. It's not deadly though. ... google brown recluses if you wanna know more. * She's here, she's queer, and she's an arachnid, thank you, not an insect. * Ariadne has hundreds of siblings; her mother laid an egg sac once and that was it. It was sheer luck that Ariadne was chosen to be the next spider in Little Miss Muffet. * She works part time at the coffee shop in Bookend; six arms make serving and making coffee super easy. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Little Miss Muffet Category:Royals